


Put Me Away, Officer

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Criminal!Anti, Dom/sub, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Officer!Jack, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: It's just a typical nightly patrol for Jack, right?  WRONG!





	Put Me Away, Officer

**Author's Note:**

> This fucking oneshot spawned after seeing numerous anons on tumblr suggest an au of Jack as a police officer. So here ya go, ya filthy animals lol

Jack vented hard through his nose, as he exited his car and slammed the door shut.

This was the fifth time he had been called out to this abandoned side of town. It was known for being an active drug-dealing spot for criminals and other low-lives, hence it was also dangerous. But Jack was going at it alone this time. He had made a few arrests here on his own, it was no big deal for him. But earlier that evening he had received a call about a potential assault in the area. Apparently there was a fellow with a knife that had attacked another man after a drug deal had gone south. The only description he had been given of the suspect was that they had dark green hair. Easy enough to find, but only just a bit difficult, given that it was now night out. Jack tightened his grip on his gun that was still holstered at his side.

He suddenly caught movement.

There was somebody leaning up against an old brick house, obviously smoking something.

Jack whipped out his flashlight and cranked it on, shining it directly at the suspect.

“Excuse me, sir,” Jack approached.

The figure looked up, and though it was dark out, Jack could easily see the man's forest green hair...along with his emerald green eyes that locked onto him. He caught the devious grin that stretched across his face.

“Evening, Officer,” the suspect replied, taking another hit of what Jack could easily identify as weed, judging by the smell.

“....Is that weed you've got on you?”

“Must be, or else I wouldn't know what the hell I'm smoking. Asshole who sold it to me thought he could give me the crappy stuff.” The man blew another cloud of smoke. “Sure did learn his lesson.”

Jack didn't look amused. This was without a doubt the suspect who was responsible for the knifing. But it was strange that he was giving away everything like it was common knowledge. Was he really that high? Or was he wanting to be caught?

He opened his mouth to speak, before the suspect cut him off. “Name's Anti, by the way. It's what everyone calls me around here. Though it's about time you and I met.”

“You been specifically looking for me?” Jack folded his arms. He'd humor this idiot for a bit longer. He seemed interesting enough.

“Oh yes. You're kind of famous in this part of town,” Anti chuckled. “Watched you take in a few of my guys I did business with here. Been wanting a personal audience with you ever since...”

Jack rolled his eyes. “If you're wanting to settle a grudge with me--”

“Did I say anything about a grudge?” Anti had now moved from his spot, and started approaching Jack. The officer acted on instinct and whipped out his tazer gun. The crackling of the device made Anti stop, but his green eyes lit up. “Ooooo, very nice. Bet it tickles real good, huh?”

“Unless you're a fan of convulsing on the ground,” Jack replied. “Back away. Now.”

Anti gave another chuckle, but did as he was told, taking a few steps back. “Already quite demanding I see. I like that.” He eyed the cuffs that Jack was starting to pull out. “Ooooo, and gettin' kinky already, I see.”

Jack was unable to hide his blush at Anti's words, but held his tazer out further, showing he meant business. “Hands above your head. Against the wall. Now.”

Again, Anti didn't argue, slowly taking his time to walk towards the brick wall, his curvy hips slightly sauntering. He reached his arms up, stretching easily and showing off just how tight but small his black shirt was. It slightly rode up, exposing a bit of his backside. And Jack almost felt ashamed as his eyes automatically went to the briefly exposed skin. Anti was pale, and had a very lean, but muscular build. There was no denying that he was attractive. 

As soon as the suspect's hands were on the wall, Jack crowded him and was quick to handcuff his wrists together. He could hear Anti laughing again.

“Ya know, Officer, I think I might need a...thorough search.”

“Trust me, I'm getting to that.”

“Oh ho, someone sounds eager.”

“Just shut up.”

Once Anti was fully cuffed, Jack grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to haul him back to his car.

“Nice ride,” Anti commented, as he was pushed up against the trunk of the car. Jack pulled out his radio, making sure to contact the station and give them updates on the situation. He was just about to speak back into the walkie...when he felt Anti trying to rub up against his leg.

Heat immediatley rushed to Jack's face, and he tried to compose himself, putting on the assertive card and grabbing Anti harshly by the hair and yanking him up. “The hell do you think you're doing?”

Anti gave a breathy chuckle. “Hey, you can't blame a guy wanting some good ol' police action from a hot officer.”

Jack bit his tongue, grumbling under his breath and forcing Anti's face back down against the back of the car. He had to now properly search this criminal. Oh boy...

At first, it was a mere pat down. Jack's hands went to all the basic areas of where a suspect could easily hide drugs or weapons. And of course, Anti couldn't keep his mouth shut.

“Oooo baby, sure are thorough in your work, huh?”

“Where's the knife?” Jack ignored him, fishing out a small thing of weed he found in Anti's back pocket.

“What knife?”

“Do NOT play dumb with me, scum,” Jack growled, grabbing Anti by his hair again and leaning in close to his face. “Where is the fucking knife?”

Anti looked pleased as punch by the action. He did his best to lean up against Jack, making sure to press his warm body against the officer's. “....It's in my pants, sir.”

Jack paused, not sure if Anti was just screwing with him or was actually being truthful. Frustrated, he bent the man back over the car again, and tried to collect himself. Anti stayed where he was at. He seemed to be enjoying being manhandled into place. 

Jack couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over the suspect's frame.

He watched how Anti's back arched slightly. It made his ass curve a bit, almost like he was putting it on display. And he could see how the guilty man was watching him. There was a very smug look on his face.

Jack could've sworn he felt his knees go weak. 

He stepped closer to Anti...till his hips were making direct contact with Anti's ass. He let his hands roam again, telling himself that it was just another pat-down.

Right, it was just another pat-down.

Jack let his fingers crawl underneath Anti's shirt, slowly pressing against warm skin and pushing up the shirt in the process.

“Mmmm, am I getting a special search, officer?” the green-haired man asked coyly. He pushed against Jack, easily pressing his ass against the officer's groin in a slow grind.

“I need to...make sure that you're not carrying anything else,” Jack replied, trying to keep his breathing steady.

“Heh, whatever you say, sir.”

Jack's hands very slowly made their way to Anti's waist, gripping tightly onto those slender hips. They traveled to the suspect's rear, and Jack felt no shame as he squeezed those jean-clad cheeks. That easily worked out a satisfied groan from Anti.

“Grab it all you like, sir. It's yours...”

That statement alone was enough to wake up Jack's dick in a heartbeat. He gave an audible gulp, as his fingers shakily fumbled with the zipper on Anti's pants. “Just...looking for that knife.”

Anti grinned. “Oh it's in there alright.” He pressed up a bit harder against Jack's crotch, and felt a rush of pride swell in him as he felt an obvious bulge against the swell of his ass. Though once he felt a hand wrap around his raging erection, all of the fight seemed to leave him entirely. He sagged against the car, and gave a hefty moan. The sound that left him seemed to spurr Jack further, as the officer carefully began to yank down Anti's jeans and boxers. Just enough so that they bunched up beneath his bum.

“Can't seem to find that knife, huh? Oh God that feels good...” Anti moaned again, trying to buck his hips as Jack continued to stroke him.

“...You must have it hidden elsewhere,” Jack quietly spoke, sounding like he was lost in his own world. His free hand tightly grabbed the suspect's plush ass again, fingers teasingly dipping into the crack and rubbing against that puckered hole. Anti groaned loudly, humping into Jack's hand.

“F-Feel free to search as much as you want.”

Jack worked the criminal's shaft harder, taking in all of the sounds and movements he elicited from him. His own erection was straining painfully against the tightness of his work pants. Grinding up against Anti's bare ass only gave that sweet but dry friction, which was enough to drive him insane. He gave a small huff, before releasing Anti entirely and searching in his pocket for some lube. Anti gave a loud whine. He was clearly bothered by the interruption. He looked over his shoulder, curious as to what the officer was doing.

When he grinned like a leech...and began to straighten up, as if attempting to sprint away.

Jack caught the movement right away, grabbing the man's cuffed hands and a large handful of his green hair, before roughly forcing and bending him over the car again. Anti's face hit the metal plating hard.

“....You think you can just run away from me?” Jack growled deep in Anti's ear. His tone was borderline dangerous, and it caused a violent shiver to run up Anti's spine. “That I'm just gonna let you go free?”

“N-No sir,” Anti responded, excited chills breaking across his skin as he softly moaned under his breath.

“Good. Now you're going to stay right here...and do exactly as I say. Understand? Unless you want me to taze your ass and leave you lying on the ground, drooling like a dumbass.”

Anti nodded against the car. He knew he was gonna be drooling later, regardless.

He certainly wasn't quiet when the officer began stretching him open on his fingers. The lube Jack had used was cold as shit, but Anti wasn't about to complain. He was getting fingered by a smokin' hot cop, and loving every second of it. Jack twisted his three fingers, brutally jabbing at Anti's prostate.

“F-Fuck... _Fucking hell_ ,” Anti writhed against the car. “Sh-Shit, you're so good with your fingers. Gonna make me cum like this, sir? With just those fingers of yours?”

“Tch, you wish,” Jack mumbled, retrieving his fingers back. There was the click of the bottle of lube being uncapped again, followed by the slick sounds of Jack working his own cock. The officer groaned quietly, heaving a breath as he leveled himself and easily pushed into Anti.

“Holy f- _fuck_ you're thick,” the green-haired man sputtered out, his back arching further as Jack slid in.

“Be quiet,” Jack ordered, pulling his hips back, before snapping them forward.

Anti's breath was punched out of him. “Y-Yes sir!” He let his head conk against the metal of the car, mouth open and panting harshly as the officer plowed into him. God, the fullness was fucking exquisite. Jack filled him up so perfectly, pistoning his hips hard and causing their skin to slap loudly in the darkness of the night.

Anti wanted more, squirming in Jack's grasp. “Fuck, pull my hair. _Please!_ ” he nearly begged.

Jack obliged, reaching forward and curling his fingers into the green locks, before yanking on them hard.

Anti yelped like a wounded animal; his emerald eyes squinted shut and mouth wide open as Jack bucked harder into him. “Oh fuck! Fuck me harder, officer! Please!”

Jack slammed Anti's face back down onto the car. “Such a needy bitch,” the cop growled. “You're gonna cum just from my cock, you understand? And you're going to cum when I say so.”

“Y-Yes! I'll cum just for you, sir! P-Please put me in my place! Oh fuck...oh f- _ **FUCK**_!”

Jack was fucking harder and faster into him, and Anti was finding it difficult to match with his now erratic pace. Fuck, he was so goddamn close. If maybe the officer started jerking him off, he'd surely finish. But Jack was determined to make him cum by just his cock alone. The police car was now very much shaking from their harsh movements against it. Anti fucking loved it.

“Fuck, I'm gonna cum. F-Fuck, sir, I'm gonna cum!”

“You wanna cum, yeah? Are you gonna cum right here? Right on my car?” Jack nearly purred in the suspect's ear.

“Yes! Oh f-fuck yes!”

The officer pressed as close as he could to Anti's back, brutally thrusting into him. “ _Cum for me, Anti._ ”

The criminal couldn't hold back.

He shook violently; his scream wracked with undulating bliss as he came hard against the car, his cock spurting white hot ropes. He could feel Jack trembling from behind him, gripping his hair in a most painful tug, and then a rush of heat inside of him as the officer found his release.

Anti shuddered as Jack slowly pulled out, feeling the officer's cum dribble messily out of his abused ass.

“Heh...I'd say put me away, officer, but I think you already did.”


End file.
